Everything In Transit
by SaintSparkle
Summary: Slight AU. Kurt Hummel is 21 and living in New York. He escaped his hometown after high school and a rough breakup. Tragedy strikes, and he is forced to return home to deal with it, and winds up back in the arms of someone he swore he never wanted to see again.
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story!  
I have a least three chapters of this written (including this prologue), but I'm not sure how frequent the updates will be.  
(chapters will be much longer than this, I promise.)**

* * *

Kurt Hummel had a good life; amazing friends, a great internship, wonderful professors at school, and an fantastic apartment in New York.

But there was one thing he didn't have:_ Love_.

Kurt hated the word. Every guy he'd ever heard an "_I Love You_" from, never meant it, except for one. But that relationship ended after Kurt moved away for school. They hadn't seen each other in about three years, and didn't expect to any time soon.

* * *

Kurt was getting ready for work when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked, attempting to sound polite. "Hi Kurt, it's Dad, I have some bad news for you." Kurt immediately started to internally panic. He could only be calling for one reason, and it was a big one.

"Your mom passed away this morning." Kurt was stunned. Last he heard, the chemo and other treatments were helping, and she was feeling much better.  
"I'm going to need you to take a week or so off of work and school and come back home."

"Okay." Kurt replied, failing to hold back tears. "I'll make arrangements at work and be there as soon as I can, I'll call you back later with my flight details."  
He clicked the "End Call" button, not wanting to prolong the conversation.

_And that's when Kurt Hummel's seemingly perfect life began to crumble. _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow. Seems like a lot of you like this!  
Again, I'm unsure how frequent updates will be, as my laptop is having issues… that said, enjoy chapter two!  
(Something I forgot to mention earlier, probably because he wasn't featured in the prologue: punk!Blaine. :P)**

* * *

Kurt headed to his gate to wait for boarding for his flight home. Home was Lima, Ohio;  
nothing special. Nothing to remember, no one to remember. To put it simply, he hated it there. But he was stuck, because he had to bury his mother;  
one of the very few people who loved him unconditionally.

* * *

"Kurt?" he heard someone say behind him, as he was waiting for a taxi to bring him to his childhood home, because his dad was busy closing the shop up for the week.  
"Blaine?" he answered with a bit of confusion, after recognizing the voice immediately. "Whatever happened to _"I'm never coming back to Lima ever again." _?"  
"Things change." He replied, quietly as he walked over to the waiting taxi. Blaine took one last look at Kurt and said "Gotta go, running late for work." and booked it down the street.

_That was odd. When the hell did he pierce his eyebrow, dye his hair and stop using gel? _

* * *

Kurt hated being home. He hated his room, he hated the thought of running into any low-life former jock that probably now worked at _The Lima Bean_.  
Sure, he loved his dad, but they never really saw eye-to-eye on things. He just missed seeing _her. _She was the reason why he bothered to say in contact with his family.  
But now, she was gone.

He endured the usual "I'm sorry for your loss" condolences during the wake from relatives that he hardly even knew.  
And the few he did know, he only vaguely remembered.  
All he wanted to do was finish with the awkwardness of the wake, and take a drive to _Scandals_ for a drink or two.

* * *

An hour after saying their goodbyes and making the final arrangements for her ashes, (she never wanted a big funeral, just a small wake with family and close friends in attendance, and then she wanted to have her ashes scattered at her favorite spot in town.) Kurt was on his way to _Scandals_, hoping to just wind down and have a few drinks.  
but of course, nothing ever goes as planned for Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt walked into the dark bar, surprised at how little has changed in the place since he was there last, during high school. As if on cue, he spotted Sebastian making out with some boy wearing ripped jeans and a studded leather jacket.

Wait a second, he was making out with_ Blaine_. _What the fuck?_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Literally the only way I am able to post this, is because I borrowed my mom's desktop computer while she was at work. Thanks for all the response to this. Glad you like! Here's chapter 3. (This one is bit longer than the other two. I have one other chapter written so far as well, not sure when that'll be up.) **

* * *

Kurt ignored the weird sighting; walked up to the bartender and ordered a drink, then sat in a semi-secluded booth in the corner of the bar, and pulled out his iPhone to play a few games.

* * *

He was so engrossed in a heated game of _Words With Friends_, with Rachel, that he didn't notice someone walk up to his booth. "Well, well, well. I never expected to see you here ever again." "Don't worry, I'm only in town for a week at most…" he paused wipe his watery eyes. "Family reasons."  
"Oh..kay, then." Sebastian said, a little disappointed that he didn't have longer to annoy him, then he went back to go sit with Blaine.  
"He seemed a bit upset…a bit, lost." Sebastian said as he sat back down."Not annoyed like he usually is when I talk to him.  
You should go see what's up with him."

"I doubt he'll want to talk to me; I'm pretty sure he saw us earlier, and not to mention he hasn't willingly spoken to me since he left for New York." Blaine said, failing to mention their small interaction a few days ago.  
"But if you think I should, then, fine." Blaine got up, took a swig of his drink, and walked over to his ex's table.

* * *

"Ummm, Hi." Blaine said, awkwardly. "Hi." Kurt replied, not looking up from his phone.  
"Sebastian said you seemed kind of upset, so I came over to see what's wrong." "I'm fine."  
"No, you're not." Blaine said, with a bit of a concerned tone to his voice.  
"Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean that I'm suddenly unable to figure out when you're upset…but if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, no, no. you're here, and you seem genuinely concerned…" Kurt started.  
"My mom died. I guess the chemo and everything else, weren't working as well as everyone had been told." Blaine was stunned.  
He too, had thought Kurt's mom was getting better, based on what he had heard/seen when they were still together.

"Do you need a hug?" Kurt nodded, not before grabbing a napkin off of the table and wiping his face and nose. "Sorry, I thought I was done crying after the wake. Initially, I came down here to get my mind off of things, for obvious reasons, and I didn't expect to run into anyone, let alone you and…him." Kurt said, pulling out of the hug.  
"You look…different. I like it."

Blaine sighed, not realizing that he'd ever have to explain his relationship with Bas (as he has grown to call him) to anyone, let alone his ex.

_Wait, did Kurt just approve of his new(ish) look?_

"Bas and I got together about a year after you left. It wasn't anything serious. Hell, it _still _isn't serious." Kurt nodded, unsurprised that Sebastian didn't seem to change his tune when it came to relationships.  
"And this," Blaine gestured to himself. "Happened around the same time."

"Oh." was all Kurt could manage to say at first. "Well, it was nice seeing you."  
"I was wondering, if we could get together before you head back to New York, if you're free or just need a break from family."  
"I'll let you know; I'm assuming your number is the same? If not, save it into my phone." Blaine took the phone and quickly tapped in his number and saved it in Kurt's contacts.  
"Here, I'll look forward to hearing from you." He said, then walked back to Sebastian's table.

_That was odd. Twice in one week he stopped to talk. I thought he still hated me. _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Updates will be a tad bit sporadic from now on, because my laptop is a piece of crap.  
ANYWAYS…with that poll on my page, since the few of you that did vote, liked the idea of a BMW college!AU, I probably won't do a series, but maybe a series of connected one-shots.  
here's chapter 3! To make up for not updating earlier/reward you all for being awesome: it's my longest chapter yet!  
(no more updates 'til next week; I'll be in New Hampshire with no internet access.)  
**

* * *

A few days later, Kurt was still in Lima, tying up some loose ends around the house - bills, laundry, cleaning, etc.

That afternoon, he found himself so bored, that he decided to see if Blaine was free, because he had nothing better to do.

_Hey, it's Kurt. I was wondering, are you free to hang out? I have a few extra days in Lima and I don't feel up to spending all of it helping to get the house back in order._

**_Yeah. I mean, I have plans with Bas, but I can blow them off. It's not like he hasn't done it to me a few dozen times.  
_**_  
What do you even see in him, anyway? Or did you forget that he made my senior year hell, and almost blinded you that one time?_

___**I don't know. And plus, he apologized for that!**_

_Nevermind. Lima Bean in a half an hour?_

_**Sure. Sounds great. See you then.**_

* * *

Kurt pulled up to the coffee shop a few minutes early, slightly surprised to not see Blaine's car, since he was usually early for things. _Cut it out, Hummel. You haven't seen him in three years, maybe he doesn't do that anymore._

Not even a few seconds later, a person on a motorcycle drove into the parking lot, and pulled into the empty space next to Kurt's car. It was Blaine. _Well, that's a surprise. _Kurt thought. Blaine walked over and tapped on the driver's side window.

"It's strange not seeing you in your Navigator." Blaine said after Kurt got out of the car. "Yeah, We didn't see the point in keeping it when I wasn't going to be visiting often, and didn't need a car in New York."

"Makes sense." "When the hell did you get a motorcycle?" Kurt asked, very interested.  
"Actually, it was my uncle's. My dad bought it from him a year ago, and stopped using it recently, so I claimed it for myself. ""Oh, cool."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two boys were at a table, chatting over coffee as if nothing had changed over the years. Kurt was surprised to find that Blaine's coffee order hadn't changed since the last time they had coffee together. Neither did Kurt's, actually. But then again, when you live in New York, surrounded by Starbucks' on nearly every block, you tend to stick with a certain order for convenience's sake.

* * *

"No, no, no." Kurt shook his head, laughing. "I specifically remember Puck planning to go nude under his Graduation gown." "Oh god, yeah." Blaine said, shuddering.  
"I'm thankful he didn't. I know he was our friend…but no one wants to see that."

"Well, maybe Quinn or Lauren." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "What type of shenanigans went down during yours? Knowing who was left at McKinley, I'm sure it was almost as disastrous."  
"It was…interesting. Brittany was somehow still class president…"  
Kurt was surprised. He loved the girl, but she didn't do anything in her position the first time around.  
But it was McKinley High, after all.

"Anyways, it was similar to yours: boring. With one exception, Sam lost a bet to Artie, so he had to accept his diploma with his gown open, in nothing but his boxers." Kurt almost spit out his coffee. "Oh my god."

"Yeah. Glee was pretty weird without you guys, but at least I had Brittany, Sugar and Tina, so I wasn't _completely _alone. Plus, it was nice not getting hate for receiving solos from Mr. Schue." Blaine said. "This feels…nice. Like we're back right where we left off. "

"I was convinced that you still hated me, and was just being polite, until you asked me to hang out."  
"I could never hate you." Blaine pouted. "Though, I went through a semi-short period where I walked out of the room whenever Schue would reference the "old" New Directions, which was pretty often. But I think I was mad at myself, more than I was mad at you, even if you were the one who ended it."

Kurt sighed. "I know, I was an asshole for ending it the way I did, but I thought it made more sense rather to end it before I moved to New York, rather than have either of us be miserable whenever we were unable to see each other, and suffer though a long-distance relationship."  
"Yeah, that's understandable...we could've made it work, though!" Blaine said, a little louder than intended, causing the other patrons of The Lima Bean to go quiet for what felt like the longest minute in the entire world.

As if the moment couldn't get anymore awkward; Sebastian walked in. He almost immediately spotted Blaine, and walked over to the table, looking pretty upset. "Really? You ditch plans with me, to hang out with _HIM_?!" Sebastian said, angrily. "Bas, you_ KNOW _he's been having family problems and needed someone to get his mind off of things. Hell, you basically suggested this!" Blaine said, in an extremely annoyed tone. "And, it's not like you blow me off weekly to go fuck god knows who!"

"You know what? We're through." Sebastian said, heading back out the door, completely forgetting about his coffee.

"Fucking hypocrite." Blaine muttered, taking a sip of his coffee and turning back to Kurt.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! This chapter is not as long as I'd like it to be, but with my Writer's Block, I figured I should at least post something. **

* * *

Two days later, Kurt woke up to his phone ringing. "Hello?" he asked, groggily, and a bit annoyed that he was woken up so early, and rudely. "Do you have any plans for today?" Blaine asked, not even saying hello, or apologizing for waking him up. "Uh, nothing other than packing to head back to New York tomorrow night."

"Oh…care to blow that off for at least a few hours for a musical movie marathon? _Rent_,_ West Side Story_,_ Annie_,_ Little Shop of Horrors_, _Chicago_…I'm bringing a handful." Blaine answered.  
"I'm assuming I have no say in this?" Kurt responded, rushing to find a clean outfit."Nooo-pe. I'll be there in twenty."

_How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my dad? _Kurt thought. _Oh hey dad, remember the boy I broke up with before I went to New York and never mentioned again? Well, we've been talking lately, and he invited himself over for a movie marathon._

"Today is off to a _fantastic _start already." Kurt muttered, throwing on a new-ish Marc Jacobs quarter-sleeved shirt.

* * *

True to Blaine's word, the doorbell rang twenty minutes later. "I'll get it." Burt said, getting up from his seat in the kitchen.  
_This is going to be interesting_. Kurt thought, getting up from, his seat and following his father to the door.

"Hello?" "Hi, Bu—Mr. Hummel. I have plans to spend the day with Kurt, I'm not sure if he mentioned that to you or not." Burt turned around to his son and shot him a look that said _Who the fuck is this?_  
"Dad, you remember Blaine?" Kurt asked, seconds before Blaine could explain himself. "Oh, yeah. Didn't recognize you. How've you been?"  
"Pretty good, sir. I have a job at the music store in that mall over by the airport."

"I told you kid, call me Burt. Just because the two of you aren't together anymore doesn't mean you have to be all formal and stuff." "Dad, Blaine and I are going to have a movie marathon in the TV room, if that's okay with you."  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

* * *

They got through _Rent_,_ Little Shop of Horrors_,_ Chicago_, and half of _West Side Story _before Kurt passed out. Burt walked by the room shortly after Kurt fell asleep, and motioned for Blaine to come into the hallway, so he didn't disturb Kurt.

"Hey kid, I was just curious what's going on with you guys, if you were getting back together, or just friends, or what." "We're just friends, sir. Though, I'd like to get back together.  
"I told you, none of that "sir" crap." Burt shook his head. "Okay. Just wanted to see if you had any idea."  
With that, Blaine headed back into the room.

_Or, at least I hope there's a possibility of that_. Blaine thought, suddenly reminded that Kurt had to go back to his life in New York, a life that didn't include him. Leaving him alone in Lima, again.

_Maybe when he wakes up, we can discuss where we stand and how to manage this, whatever it is. _Blaine thought, setting himself back on the couch, watching Kurt sleep rather than finish _West Side Story_.

* * *

"Let me help you re-pack." Blaine insisted, a few hours later, after Kurt woke up from his impromptu nap. "No, no, no, I'm good. Thanks, though." Kurt waved him off, grabbing his suitcase from the closet.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Blaine spoke up. "What were you planning to do about "us" "? "Oh." Kurt said quietly. "I didn't think there was an "us" to even think about…" "I mean, I could come to New York with you…" Blaine started. "Other than my job, I don't have many things to keep me tied here, and obviously neither do you."

"True." Kurt said, clearly trying to think of a good solution that they both could agree on.  
"But my apartment is only big enough for myself, and I live next door to Rachel, and you know how she can be…"  
"How about I take weekly trips up to the city? Sure, it's a good ten hours both ways on my bike; I just don't want to stop being able to see you…this week has been so, _good_, given the shitty circumstances of your arrival." Blaine said, with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"I wasn't expecting to come back here, let alone see and hang out with you!" Kurt said, mildly frustrated. "I'm sorry, It's just…I got so used to being in New York, and so used to not seeing you…this week has been too much of a confusing, emotional mess to even begin processing everything that has happened!"

"I'm sorry for being nice to you and trying to help you cope with all of it!" Blaine said; in complete annoyance that Kurt wasn't giving him a straight answer. "Whatever. I'm going home. I'll see you when I see you, I guess."

Blaine walked out of the room and left a very confused Kurt to figure out what exactly it was that he wanted from this somewhat rekindled relationship with Blaine.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter kind of switches back and forth between Kurt's and Blaine's POV. Also, Kurt goes back to New York. I kind of liked writing this one. It's a little bit short. Enjoy? (R&R?)**

* * *

****Kurt's flight back to New York was great. He was able to get some work done on the plane's wifi, and he even slept a little. When he got off of the plane to head over to baggage claim, he was a mix of surprised and disappointed when he turned on his phone. Five texts from Rachel, two from co-workers, and none from Blaine. _Huh_, he thought.  
_I was sure he'd be over that little argument or whatever it was by now…_

* * *

After unpacking and sorting his laundry, and texting Rachel to tell him he was home, he went and grabbed a small bottle of tequila from the kitchen, and walked over to Rachel's apartment for margaritas and "girl talk".  
He still had her spare key, so he let himself in.  
"I'm here! And I brought booze!" he yelled once he opened the door.  
Rachel turned the corner and greeted her best friend. "Aw, honey, I feel bad that I couldn't come home with you for the wake. It's just, school, and preparations for the show…I couldn't find time to take off." Rachel said, hugging Kurt tightly.  
"Rach, I understand. You don't need to apologize. Now, can we find your blender and make margaritas? I have_ a lot _to tell you."

* * *

"Yeah, so, after the wake, I was so upset and frustrated with everything, that I decided to take a drive out to _Scandals_ for the hell of it." Rachel nodded, understanding the need to let some steam off with a drink or two.  
"Bad idea. First person I see when I walk in? Sebastian Smythe." Kurt rolled his eyes, his disgust for him still apparent.  
"and you'll never guess who he was making out with." "Who?" Rachel took a sip of her drink after asking. "Blaine Anderson."  
Rachel's eyes widened to a near comical level and she nearly spit out her drink.

"WHAT? How in the hell did they get together?" "Beats me; both him and Sebastian came over to say hi, I talked to Blaine and he told me that it happened about a year after we moved here."

"Wait, I thought Sebastian hated youir guts and Blaine wasn't talking to you?" Rachel said, very confused.  
"Oh, I know Sebastian still hates me…Blaine on the other hand? I doubt he stayed mad at me for long."

* * *

"Wait, so, you flirted, hung out with him and _he _gets mad because you "weren't thinking about where to go with the relationship?" Rachel questioned, after hearing about the events from the day before. Kurt nodded. "Mhm."

"Well, in a way, he does have a point. I mean, you didn't know you were going to be in town, and sure as hell wasn't expecting to see him, let alone hang out with him for most of the week." Rachel paused to get up and refill her glass.  
"He felt old feelings coming back up and didn't want to get hurt again." Kurt sat his drink down and thought about what his friend just said  
_Shit._

* * *

Blaine actually really liked his job. He was able to blast whatever music he wanted to from the speakers, (Lately, it was either _The Smiths_, _The Ramones _early _Green Day_ or _The Clash_.) while restocking the shelves, helping out customers, or chatting with his co-worker/boss, Piper during slow shifts.

"Hey Piper, are you still cool with me taking a few days off next week?" Blaine asked, as he walked out of the back room with a box of DVDs for him to stock. "Uh…yeah. I took you off of the schedule from tomorrow on, and you don't have to be back here 'til a closer on Friday with me." She responded, glancing at the schedule that she wrote up the day before.  
"Great. Thanks." He said, turning to her, which caused him to drop the open box he was holding. "Fuck."

* * *

Because driving from Lima to New York City took so long, he opted against traveling there on his bike.  
But he didn't have enough for plane tickets, so he opted for a 4:30am train, bringing him into the city sometime that afternoon. He had gotten Kurt's building's address and apartment number from Burt, who had it on file so that himself and Lizzy (Kurt's mom) could sent Christmas cards, birthday cards and checks.

With his one bag, and the paper with Kurt's info on it, he set off to surprise the love of his life.

* * *

Kurt had had a _long_ day of classes, but luckily didn't have to go to work. All he wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch _Project Runway _reruns (or sleep). As he rounded the corner after getting off of the stairs, he saw a figure sitting in front of his door way, on what looked like a small suitcase.  
_He didn't. wait, how'd he know my address, let alone my apartment number? Dad. Damn it._

"What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is wicked short compared to my last few updates...writer's block is a lovely thing. Classes starting + writers block= semi-infrequent updates, sorry. **

* * *

"I thought I'd take a few days off work, come down and surprise you." Blaine said, with a weak smile. "But if you don't want me here…"  
"No, no, no. stay. I'd love for you to stay." Kurt said, unlocking the door to his apartment. "I guess you can stay on the couch, since I'm assuming you came straight here and didn't book a hotel or anything…"  
"Okay."

* * *

A half an hour later, they were both settled on the couch, watching television under a shared blanket. They weren't necessarily cuddling, but they were pretty damn close to that.  
At that very moment, Kurt heard the front door unlock, and then Rachel yelled "Kurt! Is it okay if I borrow some baking supplies? I realized I need to make brownies and cupcakes and I ran out of a few-oh, hello." She stopped talking when she walked into the living room and saw the two boys.  
Blaine was too engrossed in the show to acknowledge her presence. Rachel took one look at Kurt and mouthed, gesturing to Blaine, "Who's the boy?"

"Blaine." He mouthed back. Rachel was surprised; he looked almost nothing like he did when they were in high school. "Anyways…I need to borrow sugar, eggs, and flour."  
"Sure, take whatever you need. You know where everything is, anyway. " "Thanks! I'll return whatever I don't use sometime tonight."  
"M'kay." Kurt replied, turning his attention back to the television. Blaine shifted closer to Kurt.  
"Do you mind if I lay down with my head in your lap? I'm still kind of tired from the early morning and want to stretch out."  
"Go ahead, I want you to feel comfortable and at home."

As soon as Blaine got comfortable, Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's head and absentmindedly started running his hand through the other boy's hair; _his curly, messy, thank-god-he-finally-stopped-using-gel_, hair. Blaine let out a soft moan/groan at the gesture. Kurt immediately realized what he was doing, and stopped. "No, don't stop. Feels good." Blaine softly mumbled in his sleep.

_This is going to be an interesting few days…_ Kurt thought.


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Not an update, sorry!  
but I figured I owed an explanation:

School, and writer's block are the main factors.  
I have NO idea where to go with the next few chapters.  
but I refuse to put this on any kind of hiatus.

I do have a oneshot/drabble or two that may be posted soon, though...

so...be patient!  
(I'm also open to any of y'all PM'ing any ideas/things you'd like to see happen!)

3 Mari/SaintSparkle


	9. Author's Note (againsorry!)

unfortunately, not an update, sorry!  
I feel like total ass for not updating at all since...I don't even know when my last update that wasn't an A/N, was. :|  
I got slammed with work this semester + planning an event for a class + a smidge of writer's block that I'm still working out.

my point: does anyone even _care_/is anyone even _still interested_ in this story?  
because once I get over my writer's block and find time to update (this upcoming semester I have classes two days a week, and hopefully an internship so we'll see how that goes.) I'll try and update semi-regularly.

(this and the previous A/N will be deleted whenever the time comes that I have a chapter.)


End file.
